Untitled Fluff
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Not titled, will never be titled, not even if I wanted it to be. And I want it to be. RavenxBeastBoy fluffy wuff. Read it. Please. Thank you.


I wrote this a long time ago, and since this is my birthday, I'm giving you a special treat. Enjoy!

_Untitled Fluff!_

It was her smell that first interested him in her. She smelt different than any other girl. It was of vanilla and lavender and lilac, all of which naturally stuck with her, so he could only assume it was not induced by body was or shampoo or perfume (not that he could imagine her wearing perfume), but she smelt of something else; a book. Every time he got close enough, the scent of warm pages entered his nose. And ink. That emanated strongly from her. Every now and then, when he'd startled her out of her room, she had slight black blotches on her skin as if she had dipped her elbow or chin in an ink cup.

One time, during a late night move session, she had ended up sleeping on him, and he'd gotten a good whiff of her scent. There was something hidden beneath the garden she wore, and even the book scent that flooded his nostrils; a warm, cinnamon smell, as though she'd been baking. Perhaps it was in her tea.

Her scent was what got his attention, but her eyes were what made him stay. While her face remained stoic and expressionless, her eyes revealed all her emotions. She looked adorable when wide-eyed and startled, like a scared puppy. The dangerous, almost manic look in her eye when she threatened him had its own odd beauty to it. And the happy shine they took on was beyond words. She was incredibly stunning when angered, and more than once when he'd caught her in the rain, she'd seemed to be dancing.

He'd seen her dance. Her perfect body had swayed to the beat, and her soft hair, which had grown long over the years, had swept across her soft shoulders. It was in that moment he'd realized how he felt about her. It had taken nearly all his will power not to slide his hands along her thin waist and press his mouth against her supple lips. She'd caught him staring at her and quickly stopped. He wished she hadn't; she was beyond beautiful.

He remembered when he'd finally admitted he more than liked her. She'd been sitting across the room from him in a spaghetti-strap top and baggy jeans, her finger caressing a book. She had smelt of incense that night; a soft, smoky smell that reminded him of a warm fire. He'd been staring at her for a long time, and she had yet to notice. He'd slowly turned off the game he'd been playing and couldn't help but notice her eyes flit to him for more than a second then quickly return to her book. A soft silence rested like a curtain around them. Finally one of them spoke.

"Is there a reason you're standing there?" she'd asked in a truly questionable tone.

He'd paused. "I can't stare out my own window?"

She'd closed her book at that. "What's to stare at?"

He had brought her closer, pointing out towards the skyline. A dusky red streaked across the sky, and they watched as light after light blinked on. The dirty orange sunk below the horizon, and all that was left was a deep blue with a thousand tiny white dots reflected in the water below.

"You miss a lot when you read," he'd said.

She nodded, her eyes wide in awe. Feeling a bit daring, he turned her face towards him and pressed his forehead against hers. Her cheeks flushed. He tilted her chin up and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," she'd whispered.

They met in the middle, their lips locked in a passionate, surreal kiss. Perhaps it had been the hidden feelings stacked up together that led a simple kiss as far as it went, but they were happy in the end; no regret followed.

He stared down at her sleeping form. What had it been? Two years since they began going out? She looked so peaceful curled up against him, a small smile on her face. Her violet hair fell neatly across her pale arms, and he smiled. Her scent, her eyes, her whole self was his.

And he loved her.

* * *

Wrote that forever ago. Sometime after Christmas, I know that.

So, happy birthday to me. And stuffs. Yeah. Bye.


End file.
